Until Death Do Us Part
by DyingLilles
Summary: Love. Love is something that no one can control. Not family, not friends, not even yourself. Love isn't rare. True love is very hard to come by. Death makes you think. Death, makes you believe. {Stelena; AU; One-shot}


"I love you," Stefan whispered to her softly in her ear. He gripped onto her hands with his own as they stared at each other.

All she did was smile in response. She was having too many thoughts in her mind to think clearly, replaying, most of them memories.

Almost 3 years ago now, the car came out of nowhere and hit them dead on. Luckily, they were both still breathing. The paramedics came, almost an hour later. But, by then it was too late. The ambulance rushed them both to the hospital. Stefan, getting out with minor injuries and not anything more than a few bruises and a banged up wrist.

But, When Elena's examination came up, the doctor called Stefan into the room. The doctor told them that the chances were high that Elena would never be able to have feeling below her waist ever in her lifetime.

Time and time again, Elena tried to please him but, she know she could not. She had told him straight to his face that she would find a woman for him to satisfy his needs and they could still be together. She picked a girl named Caroline. Pretty, blonde, blue eyes, fair skin, skinny. Anything a man could dream of having.

Stefan couldn't deny. Caroline was beautiful. But, she was no Elena.

Stefan, being the man he is, agreed to try it out. He took her out to dinner a few times at the Mystic Grill. Tried to get to know her. But, every time she talked all he could imagine was Elena. Sitting at home. Sitting on the couch. Watching the movie _Twilight_ for, roughly, the one thousandth time.

He then wondered. _Would it be the same._

When Elena and him made love there was passion, love, desperation, and need in every kiss, every movement, and every breath each one took.

With Caroline, he'd probably feel nothing even remotely close to that feeling.

Before Elena, he dated a woman named Katherine. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Elena.

With Katherine, there was no love, there was only lust. When he was with Katherine, every conversation he tried to start had turned into a make out session. He knew there wasn't any love there.

That's when he met Elena. He knew, from the second he saw her, he wanted to marry her.

He was seventeen then and he had no ideas of the troubles that waited for him in the future.

He broke it off with Caroline only after a few get together sessions trying to get to know each other before he actually slept with her.

Stefan went home. When he did, He saw Elena sitting in her wheelchair and was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to reach the cinnamon," She said, struggling to speak as she tried to reach the spice on top of the microwave.

"I got it," He reached over her and handed her the glass shaker.

"Thanks," She smiled, as he leaned down and captured her lips with a kiss. "How'd it go with Caroline?" She smiled nonchalantly.

"About her, I was thinking..." He trailed off.

"About?"

"About us," He responded finally.

"Oh..." It was her turn to be at lack of words.

She turned her face to look away from him which was hard to do due to the fact there kitchen was so tight spaced, not to mention, she was stuck in a wheel chair.

He surprised her when she looked back. He was no longer standing as he was on one knee with a box in his palm.

She teared up. "Oh," she said, giggling breathlessly.

"It wasn't the most expensive ring..." He said self conciously as she took the box out of his hand and opened it to see a sparkling diamond ring. "But I figured, on you," He grabbed the ring out of the box and slowly slid it down her ring finger. "It would look priceless. And, I was right," He smiled as her ran his hand up and down hers.

He eyes were filled with tears that have not fallen yet. "I love you, Stefan," She grabbed his face and kissed him. "But, I don't wanna get married until I can walk," She gazed up to see his reaction.

But, he did not give an angry one as he smiled. "Okay," He flashed his teeth in a short smile. "We wait,"

"Elena?" He called out. It was six months later as he came home from his job at the clinic. "Elena?" He called out once more, then he saw her wheelchair pushed against the wall.

She was probably in the shower. He thought as he grabbed the mail off the table he had only put there a second ago.

"Stefan," She smiled, as she stood with only one crutch under her left arm.

He laughed and he ran and embraced her.

"You can walk," he smiled

"I can walk,"

Now, they were standing at the altar, holding hands and saying their vows. She smiled everytime, and so did he.

"Do you, Stefan Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," he smiled, again.

"Do you, Elena Gilbert, take Stefan Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband,"

"I do," She said softly because of her smile.

"By the power, vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride,"

I kissed her as everyone cheered. Though I heard everyone's screams of joy and happiness, it felt as if we were the only to people in the world.

"Until death do us part," she smiled.

" _Until death do us part,"_ he repeated.

And until death, they lasted.


End file.
